


This is Marcus

by StylishHawk6597



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Dave Goodkind hate account, F/F, Fluff, Gay Pride, Jeff can go to hell club - Freeform, Leah needs a hug, Mentions of homophobia, Protective Fatin, leah's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylishHawk6597/pseuds/StylishHawk6597
Summary: Leah cleared her throat. They might laugh at her, they might call her cheesy and unoriginal. But she knew that she wouldn't care. She would laugh right along with them. She would take the hand of the dark skinned beauty beside her and laugh on through the night."This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah, still good."
Relationships: Dot Campbell/Mateo, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke, Martha Blackburn/Marcus, Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Kudos: 39





	This is Marcus

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck it. I'm starting over. Here's to killing Jeff if he even comes within the same state as our Leah.

The girls only know a few things about Toni’s Texan girlfriend. They knew she was blond, they knew she was christian, and they knew her dad was a homophobic asshole. Even Martha, who had been Toni’s best friend for years barely knew anything about her. No matter how hard they pried, and boy did Fatin pry, that was all they could get out of her. She had blond hair that she ironed straight each morning and a dad who tried with passionate rage, to iron her straight. Thats all the girls knew.  
Well everyone except Leah. Leah had been best friends with Fatin nearly as long as Martha had with Toni and they had met through Fatin’s insistence on petitioning to replace Hopewell Highschool’s Christian Youth club with a student run GSA. Leah and Toni had just clicked. With Leah’s self melancholic dark humour and Toni’s inability to filter anything that came from her mouth, a normal person couldn’t be in a room with the 2 of them and not question their sanity.  
It was a late Friday night and the girls had retired to separate rooms in the Rilke household after a particularly rowdy evening of watching Frozen 1 and 2 and arguing about how totally ace Elsa was. Leah’s parents were back in California visiting some relatives so they had had the house to themselves for the weekend.  
Leah was about finished brushing her teeth in the ground floor bathroom. She had opened the window in an attempt to wash out the smell of several batches of burnt popcorn. She brushed a good 20 more seconds before leaning over the sink to spit. As she turned the knob on the sink, mumbled voices cut through the peaceful night. At first she thought she was imagining it. She rinsed the toothpaste from her toothbrush and set it in the glass cup balancing on the edge of the sink. She turned off the water and the voices were still there. They drifted in through the open window yet they were still silent enough that neither the words or the voices could be distinguished.  
Leah slowly walked towards the window. The words became clearer as she approached the opposite wall.  
“I’m sure they totally deserved that knocking you gave em, babe.”  
The voice had a strong southern drawl to it. It was mixed with a slight electronic drone that led Leah to believe she was overhearing a phone call. She wasn’t sure what prompted her to do so, maybe it was the intimacy vibe she was getting from the way the southern girl talked, but she leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes, content to just listen.  
Her eyes nearly snapped back open when a voice she recognised replied, almost shyly, with, “They totally did.” It was Toni’s voice but at the same time it wasn’t. It was a bit raspier, with more emotion. Any harshness that had ever blended into it was fully and utterly stripped from it. Her voice was softened to the point it practically blended with the gentle breeze rustling through the branches of the oak tree in Leah’s front yard.  
An even gentler laugh drifted from the phone. It was so genuine and full that she could picture it from under her closed eyelids, she could see it spiralling up into the night sky and erupting into orange and pink fireworks. Leah had had her share of love. Of what she had thought was love. Her experience with Jeff had pretty much ruined her take on it. But that night, as Leah listened to her long time friend, practically her sister, and a mysterious southern beauty, her heart longed for that kind of love. A love that could be heard in a single quiet, late night giggle.  
Leah left the bathroom and dragged herself off to her bedroom she was privileged with sharing with Fatin, leaving Toni to lye underneath the twinkling stars, talking with a voice spilling with love to her blond haired and proudly lesbian girlfriend, to be watched and heard by only Orion.


End file.
